


Wont You Stay The Morning Like This

by PenguinKiwis



Series: Penguin's Star Wars One-Shots [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kel Dor Biology Is Funky, M/M, Smut, two gays being gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinKiwis/pseuds/PenguinKiwis
Summary: Slow morning moments and Kit decides that he would like it if their first child was a girl. Plo tells him that’s not how it works.Careful, it's Spicy ™
Relationships: Kit Fisto/Plo Koon
Series: Penguin's Star Wars One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153106
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Wont You Stay The Morning Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Me flipping between past and present tense? Yeah. Because I'm fucking dumb

It was by far the worst Galaxy-wide joke that had been accepted as fact. Kel Dor were far from attractive. If you wanted a one night stand with an attractive individual, you best find someone else. Because the Kel Dor were very aware of where they stood in society’s eyes, but they continued on their ways, dressing in robes and full coverings.

Ahh, but Kit had never exactly been a normal man.

Besides, he thought as he carefully ghosted his fingers across Plo’s skin as he slept, he found _his_ Kel Dor quite dashing. One wouldn’t have ever thought as such, however, if they took a glance at them.

Kit had a great distaste for his “standard issue” Jedi Master Robes (he had yet to see if he _could_ find anything different) and would use almost any excuse to get out of them— and if that meant stripping in the middle of a duel, then so be it. Tactics, he liked to call it, if anyone attempted to call him out on it. On the other hand, Plo was quite reserved at a glance. Like most of his people, aside from his face, neck, and hands, there was little skin showing. He seemed to be the most comfortable in his robes, after all.

But that was part of the fun, and with Plo unbothered by wearing clothes that basically covered his entire body, there were things that went unseen by others.

Despite the thicker skin of Kel Dor, they still bruised and bled the same as anyone else, and Kit _was_ careful where he left marks— and a more primal part of him was secretly satisfied that he could get _away_ with leaving actual bite marks.

Slowly, Kit’s fingers found their way to the ritual scarring across Plo’s body, tracing the lines that crawled across his back and curled around his shoulders and upper arms. The symbols, runes, and words in the Kel Dor written language carefully craved along and deeper within the lines that hugged his ribs before trailing off into nothing below the waist.

He traced the claw marks that criss-crossed the scars that marked him and his place as a Baran Do Sage, still healing, though unlikely to scar if bacta was applied during the day and the wounds were allowed to air out during the night.

Both Ghost _and_ Wolffe had complained that _really,_ Plo needed to stop attempting to adopt potentially dangerous animals and the Pack would _not_ be letting him take in a Nexu baby.

Kit chuckled as he remembered what had happened a week ago. When both Clones had practically dumped their General into his arms upon arriving back in Coruscant— the same time he and Monnk had returned from Scarif, no less. It had been a bit comical when he looked back on it, and it certianly would make any civilian outsider question if the Jedi were all that they said they were— seeing two clones decked out in gray paint dump a six-foot-two Kel Dor into a just taller Nautolan would have been a sight to see in general. But add in the fact that Kit was both shirtless and soaked in seawater, Mace Windu was shaking his head and Monnk was carrying soaked robes?

Well, it was just a good thing that the Civilians weren’t allowed on the landing platforms of the Temple.

He hummed a bit, ghosting his fingers over the deep, but healing marks again before he trailed lower, brushing over the discolored bruises along his hips,marked with pale scarring from Kit’s own nails. Pale scaring decorated his own back and arms from the Kel Dor’s own hands as well, a simple result of two figures with clawed and taloned hands being intimate with one another.

Kit gently pulled Plo closer, propping himself up on one elbow as he gently trailed his fingers across Plo’s shoulder and neck. He smiled quietly to himself.

Mace had taken one look at the picture that was Kit holding a half-delirious from both oxygen poisoning and blood loss (despite his protests that he was _fine,_ and, “really Wolffe, it’s nothing serious”) Kel Dor while soaking wet still and just sighed. Then told both Wolffe and Monnk that the 104th and 272nd were on leave for the next week— Seasee and the 419th could handle the extractions and “Newly knighted Tano is getting antsy with sticking around on the ground, she can take one half of the 501st to help Master Tiin.”

Not that there was much to do, with the war being over and whatnot. Anakin was still recovering after his fight the Chancellor— getting a face full of electricity really _wasn’t_ fun, from what the Knight had groaned about. He had yet to have his Master ceremony, and Agen assured him that he would live. Somehow Agen and Eeth had gotten roped into baby duty for Luke and Liea.

(That was a whole other story from over a month ago.)

But the fact remained, the war was over, the Order was going to be leaving Coruscant soon, and Kit was glad. Because of the war ending, effort could be routed into what Kit and some of the others liked to call ‘Code Revision’.

The Order had fought long and hard for the freedom of the Clones after the war officially ended, and the Clones had fought long and hard to get the Jedi to understand that they would still stay with them. It was time to face the fact that because the war had changed them all, the Code had to change as well.

Attachments did not equal love.

(It wasn’t really that hard to get the Council to revise the Attachment Restriction. Not when Kit pulled his secret weapon that was Fey Koon and his seven hundred or so years of Kel Dor history on why it’s a bad idea to stifle emotions. And it wasn’t like the Council was unaware of him and Plo Koon.

It also helped that Saesee Tiin had made a point that wasn’t the Council just one big web of attachments? Eeth then admitted that Skywalker wasn’t the only married man in the Jedi. Obi-Wan had choked on his tea.)

Soon though, everything would be settled; The Code would be revised, the GAR and Order would be free from the Senate, and Kit looked towards the future.

But the future could wait for now. Now, Kit gazed down at the sleeping Kel Dor in his bed, watching his chest rise and fall slowly.

(And in another world, another timeline, Kit would fall to a crimson blade tearing through his abdomen, praying to a god that he didn’t know he believed in to save Plo. And in another world, another timeline, Plo’s mental connections would be painfully ripped from his head. And he would have been all but dead before sweet and quiet Cable and Jag shot him down.)

By the little gods, life was pretty much perfect.

Kit wasn’t one for worshiping idols, be it figureheads or objects in the place of a god that may or may not exist, but sometimes? Sometimes he could see himself doing so. If that god happened to be his Kel Dor.

In times of calm like this, were some instances, when he could feel the steady rise and fall of Plo’s chest, hear the soft rasping of his respirator. In times of calm when Plo was settled in outside on the landing platforms around the temple, legs crossed and meditating despite the noise— when the light was cast just right during golden hour, bathing him in a celestial glow.

Or in times of conflict. In the heat of battle, where there was no Mace Windu, no Yoda, no Obi-Wan, or Saesee, or Oppo to hold them to their usual forms, to give them a side-eye look when Plo ignited his first saber that he had painstakingly reassembled, and then his current one alongside of it. In the heat of battle, when Kit could feel the ripple of power from the older Jedi, the sparks leaping from his form as lightning frying droids.

Nautolans were a peaceful race, and as a whole, they disliked unnecessary violence, but despite that, it was in their blood. Like the Togruta, they were natural predators in their past— their ancestors hunted the waters of Glee Anselm just as the Togruta hunted the planes of Shili.

So all things said and done, seeing his chosen mate in both stages of peace and of battle made his blood sing. He could definitely worship Plo in those moments.

Just remembering those moments had Kit’s tresses curling and twitching in excitement. And had he been anyone else, he would have gotten annoyed at the _timing_ of the thoughts. But he wasn’t anyone but Kit and it wasn’t as if there was anything important going on today.

He huffed, nonetheless, rolling the both of them over and pressing a kiss against Plo’s forehead gently. He was careful of the still-healing injuries the Kel Dor had as he rested him atop of his chest, adjusting them both before letting out a satisfied sigh as his hardened length slowly sunk into the Kel Dor’s slit and Plo made a soft warbling noise. Still asleep, but not uncomfortable and the noise was one of satisfaction as well as Kit slowly rocked into his lover.

Kit had a number of more carnal encounters in his life before— just like any other non-human, he had his own needs, just as they had theirs— but of everyone he had been with, it was the Kel Dor that took the spot for the most amazing anatomy— and he wasn’t just saying that. Kit had always leaned more towards the male-identifying end of the spectrum, but the idea of children was tricky. Kit certainly had a number of siblings— Nautolans were born in large numbers, though not all survived— so there was no pressing need to “continue the bloodline” like Ki-Adi had to, but he had still entertained the ideas of children of his own when he was younger.

Then he learned that Kel Dor were both mentally and physically nonbinary until a certain point in their lives where they chose which side of the credit they wished to fall, so to speak. And even then, some chose to simply remain without the standard gender identification. That didn’t mean the bodies changed entirely, no the only real defining difference physically were that those who leaned towards the more effeminate side developed breasts, but there was no shame in having them removed in the Kel Dor culture. In fact, Plo had admitted to not exactly knowing what the evolutionary purpose was— if wasn’t as if any of them had mammary glands like the mammalian sentients did. Nonetheless, no matter the gender, all mature Kel Dor could both bear and sire children.

Learning that had brought all of Kit’s thoughts from when he was much younger to the forefront of his mind— and he was pretty sure he had accidentally made Shaak and Saesee choke on their tea when Plo had casually let that fact slip during one of the Council and Former Council dinners.

Oppo had shared something about Thisspiasian biology, Ki-Adi had fired back something about his own race’s low birth rate, and then somehow the topic of children and birth rates had been the topic after dinner.

Eeth had asked Plo if the birth rates of Dorin had something to do with Plo’s (and Fey’s) habit of caring for children and Plo had simply told them that children were the most important thing to the Kel Dor outside of maintaining a balance through the Baran Do. And because of the fact that life on Dorin was harsh, the Kel Dor evolved to adapt to that. Male or non presenting could bear and sire just as well as female-presenting— and the jolt that went had gone through Kit was like a lightning strike.

Ah, but it wasn’t as if Kit had fallen for Plo because of that. They hadn’t exactly discussed sexual activity prior to that, though even then it had been a couple more weeks before it was even brought up.

Still, Kit groaned lowly at the memory, rocking deeper into Plo as he gently stroked his sides. The _idea_ of Plo bearing a child to him had his tentacles twitching like mad on the worst of days and now that the war was all but done Kit really couldn’t help himself. By Kel Dor laws, the two of them were married already— had been, ever since Kit had pulled Plo into bed for the first time and the _noises._ Kit had taken part in some more carnal and certainly against code acts before, but Plo?

Plo had stayed straight-laced and to the code for quite a long time, rejecting his own body’s and species’ urges just like so many other Jedi before him, even when the two of them spiraled into their relationship— Plo more cautious than he, and it was a slow and spiraling fall into love. Accepting love and reminding each other that it wasn’t attachment before finally, they fit together like puzzle pieces.

Then, right into their path, fell the long, off-world mission with just the two of them in close proximity for well over a week.

Aayla would later poke fun at Kit when she figured out how it _did_ happen. Cliche, she would laugh with Bly. Only something that would happen to the two of you, Shaak would later say as Saesee and Obi-Wan both choked and gasped for breath. But, Kit would always defend himself by saying that he had no fucking clue that Kel Dor even had heat cycles, much less that there was a force be damned plant that could _override_ whatever the Kel Dor used for their suppressants.

But still, while Plo still had a shred of consenting sanity left in him, he had reached out, and the two of them had spiraled from there.

Their first time had been a slow and sensual, but gentle act. Plo was unused to pleasure, having suppressed it for _so long_ , but Kit was careful, gentle, and eased him into it. It was a beautiful thing to witness, watching as Plo was engulfed in a newfound feeling that was pleasure. Looking back on it, Kit was glad he had such strong control over himself, or he would have certainly missed it as he took him slowly, enthralled by the range of noises that escaped the older Jedi.

And in truth, it was a godsend that two of them had been on a mission in the first place, and on one without the Clones. Otherwise, he was certain that the entire temple would have picked up on them.

But now there was little worry about that. Because over half the Council had figured it out. Kit didn’t do subtly when it came to affections, and it sure as hell didn’t help that Obi-Wan was smart and that sometimes Plo’s gait was off when the two of them were both more than relaxed and happy.

So with everything considered, Kit reasoned as he huffed out a soft groan, feeling Plo tighten around him with a soft whine, it was fine to spend the morning like this.

To any intruding gaze, it might seem as if Plo _wasn’t_ making any noise, but a tired Plo was a Plo unheard by the human ear. The noises that the Kel Dor made, that he was making now, were too soft for most to hear. For Kit, whose hearing was different above and within the water, even he had some trouble with the quieter noises, but he could still hear a wider range than others. He could hear more, sense more, and even with his mask, Plo made some of the most amazing noises that had Kit’s instincts going crazy.

The Nautolan grunted lowly as a soft whine left Plo again, a shudder rippling through him as he clenched tight around him, so close to the edge. Kit pressed another kiss to his forehead, using the back of his throat to make a soft clicking noise as he coaxed the Kel Dor both to his release and awake. The noise wasn’t too unlike some of Plo’s own, but in Kit’s case, the noise was normally used for echolocation in the deeper parts of the ocean.

Still, it, and Kit’s slow rocking and the gentle strokes of his sides seemed to do it and Plo woke with a shuddering gasp before a sharp cry left him and his release hit. Kit groaned lowly, tresses twitching and curling, his hands gently squeezed Plo’s sides as he continued to rock into him.

“Good morning,” he greeted, his tone was playful as he pressed another kiss to Plo’s forehead. The Kel Dor let out another whine, breath coming out in pants and gasps as Kit angled their bodies just right and then another orgasm is ripped from him. A breathless laugh left Kit as he peppered kisses across his face and mask before he slowed down.

“Alright?” he asked gently, and Plo nods but not before huffing a bit, cheeks flushed behind his mask and in the low light of the room, Kit can see the silver of his eyes hazy with pleasure.

“You’re going to be the death of me,” he murmured, “If you keep waking me like this every time we’re together.”

And Kit just laughed again.

“Aw, really?” he asked, his tone still playful as he adjusted them again. “But you’re so beautiful like this, my dear Plo.” Another kiss pressed to his temple this time. “Besides, it’s not all bad, right?”

“Nnn, yes,” the Kel Dor admitted as he shifted a bit before biting back a noise, though his tusks quivered in silent pleasure. “But still, the boys and Ahsoka-aah—“

He was cut off with a low moan as Kit bucked gently into him.

“Aye, that was today, wasn’t it?” he asked, beginning to slowly buck into the other Jedi. “But we still have time. They’re not due here until noon.”

Another slow thrust and this time a pleasured warble escapes from the back of Plo’s throat. “Th-that may be so, b-but st-still— OH-!!”

“Mmn, there?” Kit asked, tresses twitching and curling as he pressed more kisses against Plo’s skin as he angled just right.

“D-Don’t distra-a-ct-t me- a-ahh- _oh-!!_ _K-Kit—!!”_

Plo’s breathless again, shuddering and gasping quietly as Kit thrusted up and against the spot again and again, holding Plo close and pressing kisses into his skin.

“You can tell me after, my dear,” he murmured against his skin. “Come now, we only have a few more days together here before we leave Coruscant for good…”

Plo’s almost there, just a bit more to push him over the edge judging by the higher-pitched clicks and warbles escaping him alongside of his whines and gasps.

Kit gently stroked his sides, smiling. “Mmhn… you know…” he started, thrusting slowly up and drawing Plo closer to another orgasm. “Now that the Code’s being revised, haah… and now that we’re moving off of Coruscant…” he paused to press a kiss against Plo’s forehead again. “I think it’s time to start thinking— nngh— about our own future.”

Another perfectly angled thrust made Plo cry out softly again.

“Sure we have the boys,” Kit continued, keeping his thrusts steady and pace even, “And the girls, and Ahsoka… mmn… but Imagine, Plo… giving them little siblings to look after…”

Plo was tightening around him, so close, and he just needed a bit more.

“I’d give you as many as you want,” he crooned, squeezing his hips and that was all it took.

A high-pitched keening noise escaped the Kel Dor atop of him, talons digging into his skin as Plo was pushed over the edge. Clicks and gasps in his native language escaped him, too low for anyone but Kit to hear and he gently soothed him, rubbing and stroking his sides before, with a low groan, he followed over the edge.

They laid like that for a while, Plo gasping and panting in the aftershocks and Kit gently calming him with soft kisses and soothing clicks that were better suited for echolocation, but worked just as well.

“Okay?” he murmured after the Kel Dor caught his breath.

“Mmn..” came the soft reply, followed by him nuzzling close. “You’re going to be the death of me…”

Kit just laughed, gently squeezing his hips again before pulling the blankets up closer around them. He wrapped his arms around Plo as he settled closer, resting his head against his chest.

“Think if I keep you at thirty-one standard degrees the child will be a girl?” he asked after another long moment of comfortable silence. Plo didn’t respond for a moment, tilting his head up to look at him through squinted eyes.

“Kit, that’s sea turtles.”

“I mean we’re both basically one turtle, right?”

“Kit, that’s not how it works and you know it.”

Kit just laughed, pulling Plo closer and lightly bumping their heads together.

“Yeah, I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for plo’s marks from the one-shot called markings by wabbajack on ao3. Its a really cool idea and the fic is also very cute.
> 
> CT-57/11-9048 was the other trooper who shot Plo down. Not name so I just assigned a created clone, Cable, to that number. Ghost is the created medic for the 104th. There’s more of them seen in my sticker AU series.
> 
> ACCORDING TO LEGENDS NAUTOLANS MATE FOR LIFE AND I SCREAM. My heart. god bless.
> 
> Also yeah. Alien biology. Kel Dor being nonbinary until puberty and also being able to reproduce with any humanoid/bipedal sentient no matter the gender? saw some HCs on the tumblr and went with it. Bite me, there’s worse plo shit out there. So just… dont ask about kel dor dick (jazz hands) biology! I dont want to get into that.
> 
> Edit: minor adjustments to uhhhh biology because I am stupid


End file.
